dietributevonpanemfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Neu in Die Tribute von Panem Wiki/@comment-178.3.231.191-20141202234824/@comment-80.243.52.130-20141203080352
Habe folgenden Beitrag schonmal in einem anderen Diskussionsfaden eingestellt, er passt hier aber auch gut zum Thema. Zu Gale und Peeta: Ich kann verstehen, warum Katniss Gale nicht verzeihen kann. Natürlich hat er nicht im Traum daran gedacht, dass seine Falle gegen die eigenen Leute eingesetzt werden würde und das Prim unter diesen wäre. Aber alleine schon die Tatsache, dass er sich etwas so menschenverachtendes überhaupt (mit)ausgedacht hat, macht ihn mir unsympatisch. Man bedenke: Erst gezielt wehrlose Menschen töten und dann die Helfer ebenfalls mit in die Luft jagen. Ich finde so etwas furchtbar, egal ob die Menschen zur "guten" oder "bösen" Seite gehören. Bedenkt man seinen Lebenslauf, kann man seine Verbitterung und seinen Hass auf das Kapitol nachvollziehen, allerdings hat ihn das aus Katniss' Sicht zu seinem Nachteil verändert. Sie ist traumatisiert, voller Angst und ständig an der Grenze zur seelischen Überforderung, manchmal auch darüber hinaus. Sie sehnt sich nach Ruhe, nach Frieden, nach Zeit, erstmal mit sich selbst ins Reine zu kommen, alleine die Umstände lassen sie nicht. Und Gale kann ihr diese Ruhe nicht geben, er wird jeden Tag etwas mehr von seinem Rachedurst aufgefressen. Die Dinge, die sie verbinden, ihr Jagdgeschick, ihre Freiheitsliebe, ihre Fürsorglichkeit, ihre Opferbereitschaft, können seine dunklere Seite nicht mehr aufwiegen. Seine hasserfüllten, verbitterten Reden, seine Bereitschaft, Unschuldige genauso selbstverständlich zu opfern (siehe die Nuss) wie sich selbst, die Tatsache, dass er die Ziele der Anführer der Rebellion (Coin, Heavensbee) nicht hinterfragt, treiben im Lauf der Handlung einen immer größeren Keil zwischen Katniss und ihn. Prims Tod durche eine von ihm mitentworfene Falle war nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Er landet ja am Ende, nach dem er die Überbleibsel der Friedenswächtertruppen mitbekämpft hat, bezeichnenderweise in Distrikt 2, wo das Kapitol Waffen entwickelt und hergestellt hat. Ich wünsche ihm, dass er inneren Frieden findet und hoffentlich einer friedlicheren Arbeit nachgeht. Peeta dagegen ist vom Wesen her eher auf friedlichen Ausgleich bedacht. (Außer natürlich in der Phase nach der Folter durch das Kapitol.) Er wünscht sich ein friedliches Leben, am liebsten mit Katniss, mehr nicht. Als er erfährt, wie wichtig Beliebtheit bei den Spielen ist, unternimmt er alles, um Katniss sympathisch aussehen zu lassen. Er gibt Katniss zu verstehen, dass er niemanden töten will und es nur tun wird, weil er keine andere Wahl hat. Als er sieht, wie die Distrikte gegen das Kapitol aufbegehren, macht er Katniss einen öffentlichen Heiratsantrag und dichtet ihr ein Baby an, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, so ihr aller Leben retten zu können, obwohl er weiß, dass seine Gefühle nicht erwidert werden. Als er erkennt, zu was für einem Monster die Folter ihn gemacht hat, besteht er darauf, dass ihn die anderen umbringen, weil er so eine große Gefahr für sie darstellt. Selbst als die Tribute darüber abstimmen sollen, noch einmal Hungerspiele, diesmal mit den Kindern und Enkeln hochrangiger Regierungsmitglieder, zu veranstalten oder aber die gesamte überlebende Bevölkerung des Kapitols hinzurichten, lehnt er beide Varianten ab, weil sonst seiner Meinung nach alles umsonst gewesen wäre (Neue Leute - alte Methoden!). Dabei wäre das seine große Chance gewesen, sich für das, was ihm angetan wurde, am Kapitol zu rächen. Ich finde diese Einstellung bewundernswert und mutig. Katniss denkt in dieser Hinsicht auch so, siehe ihr verzweifelter Appell an alle Seiten vor dem Berg. Das Happy End der beiden wird allerdings nicht in leuchtenden Farben ausgemalt. Wie sollte es auch? Sie sind zwei schwer gezeichete Überlebende, die erstmal mit sich selbst genug zu tun haben. Peeta ist durch die Folter beinahe seelisch vernichtet worden und hat dadurch Zeit seines Lebens Schwierigkeiten, seine Vergangenheit richtig einzuordnen. Seine frühere Sicht auf Katniss (für ihn ist seine Angebetete so makellos, dass die echte Katniss dem niemals gerecht werden könnte) ist dabei mit zerstört worden. Katniss ihrerseits muss erkennen, dass ein Peeta, der sie nicht mehr bedingungslos liebt, sie doch ziemlich aus dem Gleichgewicht bringt, sie hat einen guten Teil ihres Selbstvertrauens daraus gezogen und sogar angefangen seine Gefühle zaghaft zu erwidern. (Das hat Snow erkannt und leider zu erfolgreich in ihm zerstört, weil er hoffte, dass es auch Katniss zerstören würde.) Beide sehen einander jetzt mit anderen Augen und müssen quasi wieder bei Null anfangen. Später kommt Peeta wieder nach Hause, um nach Katniss zu sehen und findet langsam, Schritt für Schritt, einen Weg in ihr Herz zurück, als Katniss nach und nach erkennt, dass er ihr die (innere) Ruhe und den Frieden gibt, nachdem sie sich gesehnt hat. Sie ist sein Kompass zu dem, was gut und richtig ist. Auf diese Weise helfen sie sich gegenseitig und führen ein friedliches, in den besten Momenten glückliches Leben. Das ist eine eher unspektakuläre, aber dafür sehr feste und von gegenseitigem Vertrauen geprägte Beziehung.